


We will make it safe

by nyndelion



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Cooking, Dylan is a good and pure boy, Eddie's pov, Family Bonding, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but still third person though, he isnt here but he is referenced so, he/him and it/its pronouns for the venom symbiote, sibling dynamics since Eddie is afraid, trying to make it through Cates canon hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyndelion/pseuds/nyndelion
Summary: -This is set right after the events on Venom #12 (2019)-Eddie and Dylan go home after escaping the hospital, expecting to be able to rest after the traumatic events both of them have experienced, but... is "home" actually welcoming for them?





	We will make it safe

**Author's Note:**

> (Please look at the notes at the end, thank you)  
> Format notes:  
> \- Eddie's thoughts are italic  
> \- Dialogue is between " - "

“So… here we are”

Eddie tried to sound as casual as possible, but his half-sighed statement only added to the awkwardness of the strange silence between him and Dylan, whom otherwise has proven to be very chatty. He allowed himself to look sideways at the kid, who seemed lost in a thought, like he wasn’t really aware of his surroundings. They have just gotten out of the hospital after a very much traumatic experience for both of them after all, though he had to admit that the kid most likely wasn’t prepared to half the things that he, as much of an agitated life that he had, was almost used to. Almost.

He decided to give Dylan a light touch on the shoulder to help him ground himself, but he came back to reality before he could reach him, dodging his touch with a sudden jump. “Huh? Oh, yeah, let’s go inside, I’m so hungry…” As his voice got tiny as a whisper, he looked back at Eddie, inspecting the clothes he stole from the knocked agents Venom had left in the hospital aisle. They were somewhat tight around his arm and leg muscles, but served the purpose of not being half naked and arrested for public indecency.

Dylan’s eyes went higher until they met Eddie’s, his good eye reflecting the older man’s uneasiness and discomfort about standing by the porch of what used to be his old light blue San Fran house, being 714 Jenkins Avenue a permanent sentence inked in his consciousness, laced in every guilty nightmare, behind every attempt at heroism…

Eddie then found himself jumping suddenly. He felt a cold little hand carefully grabbing his right arm, sinking the awareness that now he was the one that needed grounding. “C’mon Eddie, let’s do it together” A little smile attempted to form on Eddie’s lips, but he just looked down at his stolen black shoes with a deep sigh.

“Yeah, you are cold, aren’t you? And also, you said he wasn’t coming back here, that we will be safe here, and I believe you”

Dylan grabbed Eddie’s arm slightly firmer as they proceeded to climb the squeaky stairs. The boy retreated his hand from Eddie’s strong arm and reached for the keys inside his hoodie’s pocket, opening the door with a somewhat discordant determination in comparison with his gloomy mood some moments ago.

They entered the house, adding his footsteps to the already echoing door squeak. Inside it was slightly warmer than outside, which wasn’t really a relief, but it was a step forward to start relaxing. And maybe they could actually relax, if the sight of the empty house wasn’t actually full of Carl’s presence; the smell of his cigarettes impregnated on the couch and curtains, his little crosses all over the house, the bible opened at some verse on top of the center table. It was Dylan’s shy voice what broke the cocooning silence.

“hey, uuhm, I’m gonna go to the bathroom so, maybe you could see if there’s something in the kitchen for us?”

“Y-yeah, sure, I’m taking care of it, lil pal” Eddie forced a smile towards the boy, who returned him a bigger one after hearing the term of endearment, which lighted up his entire face and made him run upstairs with renewed energy.

 _It sure is easy to delight him,_ Eddie thought with a shrug after Dylan was outside his range of vision, saddening himself a little by adding a gloomy meaning to the statement.

After leaving the unpleasant thought roll by, he started to walk hesitantly towards the kitchen, or where he remembered the kitchen was several years ago. It was positively in the same room he remembered, and also with almost the same furniture and devices he could remember, which seemed to have been repaired and patched up multiple times. It wasn’t actually a good sight at all, given the fact that Eddie still felt guilty about his mistakes being the reason Carl was in a financial ruin for years on end, that also have affected the boy upstairs— _his_ son.

Eddie didn’t have a clue on how to tell this kid, whom he didn’t know was his’ some hours ago, and whom hadn’t really known about his existence until a couple of days, was actually his son. Would he be mad at him? Sad? Would he blame Eddie for everything he has suffered? All that was denied from him, all the pain and bruises because he was stranded with that… that monster. Yet, what is telling him that being with Eddie wouldn’t be any different? He was labelled as a monster for years on end by now, everyone he was close to ended up getting hurt one way or another, even the one he loved and cared for the most, his Othe— _No! focus, Brock! You gotta feed this kid now, stop ruminating!_  

In an attempt to stop his spiraling thoughts, Eddie opened the shelves and started reading the packages out loud, one by one. “Canned beans, oatmeal, brown rice, macaroni, parmesan cheese, tomato sauce, pre-cooked lasagna…” He had to choose something, so he could start cooking soon. He grabbed a cooking pot then and filled it with water, then grabbed a bag of spaghetti he spotted on the shelf. _SHIITTT,_ he started reading the instructions in the back of the plastic bag after tossing the pasta in the heating water, suddenly realizing he hasn’t cooked in a long time, not after reuniting with…

 _There really makes no sense to keep pushing it aside, isn’t it?_ Eddie was too tired to keep forcing himself not to think, not to remember… Back then with the Venom Symbiote, his… “ex” Other, there wasn’t really a need to cook anything, they would eat the raw materials when they got them, but they also enjoyed eating out, going places, being together as other couples would…

But he betrayed him, he lied, manipulated him, it… _Fuck! Why why, Why did you do this to me?_ Eddie really tried, as hard as he could, to cling to the anger he felt earlier, when he was confronting the klyntar, shouting at it mercilessly in their shared mind space. It sure felt like the only thing he could do, liberating his anger, exploding on the one that betrayed his trust, to whom he had lost everything, but… Why does it feel like his chest is being hollowed and full of lead at the same time? Shouldn’t he feel freed from who was holding him back? The one who took his happiness away with lies? He knew he should believe all these statements, after all he’s learned this day, he should find solace on that, yet… why does it feel so wrong to hate it? Why does its absence hurt more than his wrongdoings to him? And… Why he could only yearn for the one he called his Other for so many years?

Then again this day, a little concerned voice grounded him to this reality. “Eddie??? Are you ok?” The man looked up in a jump, locking his eyes with Dylan’s puzzled gaze. He had collapsed on the floor while he was overwhelmed by intense emotions, all after leaning into the wall in front of the stove, which was very much still on.

“OH SHIT! THE STOVE” he got up as fast as he could without collapsing again and checked the time on the old fashioned cupboard clock; only 10 minutes had passed and, after checking with the instructions in the bag, he sighed loudly, relieved that he didn’t burn the house down, but only just overcooked the pasta by two minutes.

He proceeded to stir the spaghetti over the sink, fully aware of Dylan’s attempts to get a better angle to scrutinize at Eddie’s face, which felt strangely tense and uncomfortably warm.

“so, uuh, a-are you okay??” Eddie couldn’t stop noticing the shaky tone the kid spoke with, almost as if he was afraid. “Because you were crying… like you were hurting like, a lot”

Eddie reached his cheek with the back of his hand instinctively, where it joined wet stains that soaked part of his beard. He could perceive that this action made Dylan jump a little, and he moved his head slightly so he could look at him sideways.

“hey, don’t worry about me, ok? I’m gonna be fine, just… tell me, what do you want your spaghetti with? I… saw some eggs on the cupboard, but I wanted to know… how do you like ‘em?”

He tried his best to make his voice as soothing and calm as he could, though the lump in his throat make it very difficult. However, Dylan seemed to relax. “oh, I like scrambled eggs the best! Hhmm, wait!”

“What’s it?” Eddie seemed amused at the kid’s sudden determined movements, following him with his gaze he could watch him reaching for the teapot with his good hand.

“I’m gonna make some tea! It helps me feel warm and cozy when it’s cold and I’m sad, so you can have some with me!”

Now Eddie just grinned like an idiot. “I- haha- y-yeah, sure! I wouldn’t ever guess you had such an old lady habit”

“Who are you calling old lady, you big dinosaur!”

Suddenly, things weren’t that heavy and hollow inside the Brock’s home, at least for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic i actually finish AND decide to post! i would really appreciate your comments and suggestions! (keep in mind English isnt my first language, so please tell me if i make any mistakes, thank you so much!)
> 
> I have the second chapter (that contains more character development and bonding) planned out so i hope i bring myself to write it soon! I'm so sorry for not being certain about this but it be like that sometimes, he.
> 
> Also, I have this thing in which i relate every story i start with a song, and this one was the one in my mind while writing Eddie angsty moment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlLCC_gF8QY  
> (I'm so sorry but i could only motivate myself listening to 80's pop music hahaa)


End file.
